<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken hearts by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098461">Broken hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Presumed Dead, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ghost goes after Mac once again and this time he succeeds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic fills the ‘grief’ square on my H/C Bingo card.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Jack? Jack! We need to go. It’s time.’</p><p>Jack looks up confused. When did Riley and Matty arrive?</p><p>‘Jack, we really need to go. I’m sorry.’</p><p>Jack shakes his head, ‘It’s OK, let’s go.’</p><p>He walks towards the door and is stopped by Matty. Without a word, she hands him his wallet and keys.</p><p>‘Thanks.’</p><p>He walks on automatic pilot towards the black SUV that is waiting for them. Nobody talks and before they know it, they arrive at the cemetery. Jack is guided by Matty towards the coffin. Riley walks up to Bozer, who looks just as shocked as Jack. They take their seats.</p><p>Mac’s coffin is simple, he would have liked it, he was never a fan of showing of.  The flower arrangements are tasteful and there are so many people Mac would have been surprised how many people turned up to show their last respect.</p><p>Jack studies the coffin, this isn´t right. Burying an empty coffin, it resembles too much Nicki’s funeral. But Mac is dead. Jack had his cousin Nick look into the evidence that remained. It was Mac’s DNA they found on the crime scene. All evidence points towards the Ghost. The only thing that reassures Jack is that it was quick. Mac’s wasn’t aware it happened.</p><p>Only when the first tear slips free, Jack is pulled from the images in his mind. The jeep, unrecognizable. The blast so powerful and the fire so hot, only DNA was found.</p><p>Suddenly an honor guard stands in front of him and hands him a folded flag, which he accepts without thinking. The volley shots make him flinch and he stands up before anybody can say or do anything. Jack walks of towards the car. He can’t do this. He… No, this is not how it is supposed to go. Mac isn´t supposed to die before him. He should be while defending Mac. What is he supposed to do now?</p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>When Jack walks into the Phoenix, people stop talking. It is eerie and it is clear people are scared of him, of what he can do in the state he is in. They all expect him to snap or something. It only strengthens his decision. He walks into the war room and closes the door, knocking on the window, whitening them out.</p><p>‘How are you Jack?’</p><p>‘Not good.’</p><p>‘I appreciate your honesty.’</p><p>‘Look Matty, the only reason I’m here is to quite.’</p><p>Matty nods, it is clear she was expecting it, what are you going to do?’</p><p>‘Back to Texas, home.’</p><p>She is relieved to hear that, she was worried, he would enlist or do something else equally foolish.</p><p>‘That’s good. Will you stay in contact?’</p><p>‘You know I can’t make that promise, but you are always welcome if you are in the neighborhood.’</p><p>‘I know.’</p><p>Jack stands up and walks to the door. He stops just before leaving the room, saluting Matty.</p><p>‘Take care of yourself Jack.’</p><p>‘He nods, another promise he can´t be sure he can keep.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Matty picks up the phone and looks at the caller ID, anonymous, great.</p><p>‘Hello?’</p><p>
  <em>‘Well hello Mathilda, long time no see, hear or speak.’</em>
</p><p>‘What do you want Murdoc?’</p><p>
  <em>‘Always so formal.’</em>
</p><p>‘If you don´t come to business, I am hanging up the phone, I have other things to do.’</p><p>
  <em>‘Ok, OK! I have gathered some intel on our Boy Wonder.’</em>
</p><p>‘Murdoc I swear, just don´t even go there.’</p><p>
  <em>‘My intel is sound, Matty, boy wonder is still alive.’</em>
</p><p>‘My best men have investigated the scene…’</p><p><em>‘… and they only found Mac’s DNA, but no body. I’m telling you Matty, Mac is very much alive.’</em> Murdoc interrupts.</p><p>‘Why hasn´t he contacted us? It has been months.’</p><p><em>‘I traced him to the Kusnacht Sanatorium in Zürich, Switzerland. Well, it looks that your trace is almost done, so ta ta.</em>’</p><p>The line disconnects and Matty just stares at the phone. Can it be true? Can she trust Murdoc? On the other hand, Murdoc has no reason to lie about Mac. She will need to make some calls.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>When Matty steps out of the airport, the crisp autumn air engulfs her.  She gets into one of the taxis and conveys the address to the driver. Half an hour later the taxi stops before a gorgeous art deco building. Walking up to the reception, a woman approaches her.</p><p>‘You must be Frau Webber.’</p><p>‘Yes, I am.’</p><p>‘Doctor Topf will see you in his office.’</p><p>‘Thank you.’</p><p>Matty follows the nurse to a doctor’s office.</p><p>‘Welcome, I am doctor Topf, we spoke on the phone.’</p><p>‘Yes, I called concerning one of my employees.’</p><p>‘I saw the paperwork you sent me, and everything is in order.’</p><p>‘How is he?’</p><p>‘Relatively speaking, he is doing well.’</p><p>‘Give me the facts please.’</p><p>‘Fritz has injuries consistent with extensive interrogation, so to speak.’</p><p>‘He was tortured.’ Matty states plainly.</p><p>‘Yes, he was.’</p><p>‘Can I see him?’</p><p>‘Of course, follow me.’</p><p>Matty follows the doctor and to her surprise they walk to the large garden, overlooking the Zürichsee. She recognizes Mac the moment he comes into view. He is sitting in a wheelchair under a tree. It is cold outside, but she can see he is dressed for it and a thick soft blanket covers his legs.</p><p>Behind him are two orderlies watching the scene. The doctor gestures that it is OK to approach him and she slowly walks up to Mac until she stands in front of him.’</p><p>‘Hi Mac.’</p><p>Mac stares at her confused.</p><p>‘Fritz? Es gibt einen Besucher für Sie.’</p><p>Mac looks at the doctor and slowly extends his gloved hand to Matty.</p><p>‘Hallo, mein Name ist Fritz, wir kennen uns?’</p><p>‘Ja, mein Name is Mathilda Webber. Sie arbeiten für mich im Phoenix Foundation.’</p><p>She can see Mac is searching his memory but coming up blank.</p><p>‘Enschuldigung, aber ich erinnere mich nicht an dich.’</p><p>Mac looks at the doc in a way that makes her heart break. He seems so lost. The doctor tells Mac to take deep breaths and that everything is alright. Mac nods.</p><p>‘Sprichst du English?’ Matty asks.</p><p>Again, he appears to search his memory.</p><p>‘Yeah, I guess.’</p><p>‘Good, can we talk in English, your German was always better than mine.’</p><p>Ma cnods in understanding.</p><p>‘Aren´t you cold?’</p><p>‘We can go indoors if you want?’</p><p>‘Please, I just came froma fourteen hour flight.’</p><p>‘You say I work for you?’</p><p>‘Yes, you work for a think tank in Los Angeles, called The Phoenix Foundation.’</p><p>‘What do I do there?’</p><p>One of the orderlies grabs the wheel chair and starts pushing towards the building.</p><p>‘You work in R&amp;D.’</p><p>Mac nods, but it is unclear if it is because he remembers or that he accepts the info for what it is. When they make it into the building, she is glad for the warmth. The orderly pushes Mac to what appears to be the conservatory. Matty takes a seat and a staff member walks up with hot chocolate and some pastries.</p><p>The orderly asks if Mac wants the blanket off and he nods. Mac is helped out of his clothes and Matty can see the bandages on his arms, chest and neck. His head has been shaved, because the re-grown hair is uneven.</p><p>He slowly extends his hand but stops when one of his injuries prevents him, so Matty suggests she will pour the hot chocolate. There is also a plate with whipped cream. She heaps it on Mac’s mug and hands it to him. She can see Mac’s hands shake while he drinks from the warm mug. A smile appears when the taste hits him.</p><p>‘So you are telling me I’m working for you at a R&amp;D-department?’</p><p>Matty nods.</p><p>‘And what was I working on when I left?’</p><p>‘A robot, called Sparky.’</p><p>‘So I am an engineer?’</p><p>‘Well, you want to MIT…’</p><p>‘I graduated MIT?’</p><p>‘No, you enrolled into the army as an EOD-tech, before you could graduate.’</p><p>‘Seriously lady? You are telling me I disposed bombs?’</p><p>‘I know it all seems strange…’</p><p>‘Yeah, it does farfetched.’</p><p>‘How are you?’</p><p>‘Better every day.’</p><p>‘Do You remember how you got hurt?’</p><p>‘There was a car crash. I don´t remember the crash, but I was found near the wreck.’</p><p>Matty nods. She is not sure how to proceed. Protocol says an compromised agent must be retrieved but she is not sure, she wants to do this to Mac. Not after what he went through.</p><p>‘Fritz, it is time for your physical therapy.’</p><p>‘Right, I’m sorry Miss Webber.’</p><p>‘Please call me Matty.’</p><p>The orderly wheels Mac away. Maybe she should be glad he can´t remember a thing. He seems content as Fritz, who is she to disturb his life?’</p><p>She has some calls to make.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>I quite Matty, I think I made myself pretty clear, didn´t I?’</p><p>‘Jack, calm down, but I need you to listen to me. Mac needs you.’</p><p>‘Don´t you dare go there Matty, that is a low blow, even for you.’</p><p>Jack’s voice is thick with emotion, but manages to sound deadly and Matty knows she will have to be careful.</p><p>‘Listen, I will explain everything once you get here. A delivery service should arrive by now with your ticket.’</p><p>She can hear the door bell and Jack answering it.</p><p>‘I’ve got the ticket.’ Jack returns to the phone, see you in a couple of hours.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Matty knows Jack is coming out of the baggage claim before she can see him.? The other passengers make way for him without him saying anything. His face is pure anger.</p><p>‘You better start talking fast, Matty, because I swear…’</p><p>‘Calm down Jack, let’s go to the car. I was contacted by Murdoc who gave me the address where I could find Mac.’</p><p>‘Did you see him?’</p><p>‘Yes, I confirmed proof of life before I contacted you.’</p><p>‘How is he?’</p><p>Matty thinks about the answer’, he is relatively OK, no life threatening injuries. But he has amnesia and believes his name is Fritz and he was in a car crash.’</p><p>‘Let’s go to him.’</p><p>‘I know you want to be with Mac, but Mac has been compromised Jack. I can´t bring him back.’</p><p>‘No, I know, but I am taking him home. Angus Macyver is dead, We buried him. Fritz is very much alive.’</p><p>Mac nods, she hadn´t expected anything else form Jack.</p><p>‘OK, let’s go see him.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jack steels himself when he walks inside the fancy hospital. There are patients sitting in what appears to be a fancy restaurant. Everything reminds him of a hotel and not a hospital. It is luxurious and it must be quite expensive to stay here. Who has been paying for Mac’s stay is the first thing that pops into his mind.</p><p>‘Ready?’</p><p>Jack nods. They step into the conservatory. Mac is parked in front of a large window.</p><p>‘Hey Mac.’ Jack walks up to Mac, tears threatening to spill. Mac turns in his chair, looking up to Jack with a blanc stare.</p><p>‘Hallo.’</p><p>‘Mac, it is so good to see you.’</p><p>‘Sprechen Sie Deutsch?’</p><p>Jack was warned by Matty, but still is taken aback by Mac’s reaction.</p><p>‘Ja, aber ich möchte English sprechen.’</p><p>‘OK, no problem. You must be Jack?’</p><p>Seeing Mac alive in flesh and blood is just too much for Jack. Tears are building and Mac notices.</p><p>‘What’s wrong?’ Mac asks worried.</p><p>‘Nothing. I’m fine, just happy to see you.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry but I don´t remember you, I…’</p><p>Jack can see Mac is ashamed to confess to his state of mind.</p><p>‘That’s alright, kid, Just happy to see you.’</p><p>‘Do you want something to drink?’</p><p>‘Yeah, I was told the hot chocolate is nice in this place.’</p><p>Mac smiles and calls one of the staff to pass his order.</p><p>‘I know this is weird but how are you Mac?’</p><p>‘My name is Fritz.’</p><p>‘It isn´t.’ Jack deadpans.</p><p>Mac looks up at the change in Jack’s tone of voice.</p><p>‘I’m OK. The doctors predict that I will get about 80% range back in my leg. But it will always walk with a cane.’</p><p>Jack looks content and it shows because Mac stops talking, ‘what’s going on? Why are you looking at me like that?’</p><p>‘You say you don´t remember me, but here you are telling your injuries to a total stranger.’</p><p>‘You are right. Something tells me I can trust you.’</p><p>‘And not to lie to me about your injuries.’</p><p>‘Was I injured that often?’</p><p>‘We served in the sandbox together.’</p><p>‘Really?’</p><p>Jack takes his phone and looks up some pictures, showing them to Mac.</p><p>‘That is really us.’</p><p>Jack nods, ‘yeah, it is really us.’</p><p>‘So my name really isn´t Fritz.’</p><p>‘No, it’s not.’ Jack shakes his head. He can see Mac‘s brain is milling on the realization.</p><p>‘You called me Mac.’</p><p>‘Your name is Angus Macgyver, my name is Jack Dalton. We work together at the Phoenix Foundation.’</p><p>‘You said worked.’</p><p>‘Yeah, what do you remember what happened?’</p><p>‘Not much, I was found by the Swiss Mountain police and brought here.’</p><p>‘This is a fancy hospital, Mac. Who is paying for the bill?’</p><p>It seems Mac never thought about it, before it was mentioned.</p><p>‘But don´t worry about it, we will figure it out.’</p><p>‘So, what can you tell me?’</p><p>‘Fritz, es ist Zeit für Ihre Physiotherapie.’ a nurse interrupts.</p><p>‘Ja, danke.’ Mac nods to the nurse.</p><p>‘Let’s go man, we need to get you better and it is not like we haven´t done this before.’</p><p>Jack grabs the wheelchair, ‘tell me where we are going.’</p><p>Mac tells him and they arrive at a large gym. The therapist greets Mac and introduces himself to Jack. Jack explains that he has helped Mac through a lot of therapy sessions, which he proves by helping Mac with some exercises. It is only now that Jack sees the extends of Mac’s injuries. For Jack it is clear Mac will never pass his field clearance test again. Which is all for the best. He already quite the Phoenix and to them Mac is dead. So his mind is made up then and there. He will take Mac with him to his grandparents ranch. They can have a comfortable life there without anybody being the wiser.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes:</p><p>Es gibt einen Besucher für Sie. (Fritz, there is a visitor for you)</p><p>Hallo, mein Name ist Fritz, wir kennen wir uns? (Hello, my name is Fritz, do we know each other?)</p><p>Ja, mein Name is Mathilda Webber. Sie arbeiten für mich im Phoenix Foundation. (Yes, my name is Mathilda Webber, you work for me at the Phoenix Foundation.)</p><p>Enschuldigung, aber ich erinnere mich nicht an dich ‘Sorry, but I don´t remember you.)</p><p>Sprichst du English? (Do you speak English?)</p><p>Es ist Zeit für Ihre physikalische Therapie (It is time for your physical therapy)</p><p>If there are any mistakes, please let me know, I am not native German speaking, although I live in a country that has German as an official language.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>